Solitude
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Tifa is out with Yuffie and the kids are at Barret's. Cloud is taking care of the bar and has a song stuck in his head. He's alone and starts to sing. What happens when he's found out? I don't think I want to be alone anymore. #99 of 100 theme challenge


**Hey all! This song has been stuck in my head all day! And for some reason I thought it'd be a good Cloud x Tifa pairing! I hope you like it! I suggest you listen to the song while reading because it's a really good song! I don't own FFVII or the song! Hope you enjoy!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

CPOV

I was cleaning the bar since Tifa and the kids were out. The kids were at Barrett's and Tifa had7 been working so hard lately and I was in for the weekend. I said she should take the weekend off and spend some girl time with Yuffie, as scary as that might seem. I had a song stuck in my head. I didn't really mind, since it was really beautiful and described how I felt about her…I hadn't really realized it until I heard this song. I was very thankful for whoever left that CD at the bar last week. I thought about her a lot lately. I couldn't tell if she loved me in the way I loved her. I mindlessly wiped the tables and washed the dishes. I sighed; it wouldn't hurt to sing. No one would hear me anyway.

_  
Come near and stand by me, baby.  
Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,  
All that is swelling within me,  
Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,  
I fumbled try but I stumbled,  
Over all my heart wants to say now,_

I felt suddenly sad and tired. I didn't know if Tifa felt the same as I did and wasn't really sure if I wanted to find out. I knew that however I found out it would take a lot out of the both of us. But then again, it could be worth it all. I was just murmuring the words to myself. they flowed, and my voice sounded even and soft to the ear. I really loved her and I wanted her to know. I was just scared about how she would react…__

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

Come near and talk to me baby,  
How did you know you were,  
The dream of this dreamer,  
Oh god how I thank you for reading,  
In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,  
Of what I long for,  
You gave me much more,  
Love is standing beside me,

I thought I heard the door opening and closing but I disregarded it. I told Tifa to take a long night out. She usually did what I asked without protesting much. And Yuffie was pretty good at keeping people busy. The kids were probably having a very good time at Barret's house. I didn't see anybody as I was finishing up the dishes. I really felt for Teef. I hardly had the time to be home, less to help her clean up after a day working. I really should work less. Tifa doesn't deserve to do this all by herself…not when we have two kids to look after on top of all this.__

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

I sighed as I wiped my hands on the dishrag. I checked my watch. 12:48. It was late and I was tired. I glanced around the empty bar. I noticed something move by the door. I was instantly on guard. I knew the door was locked and had no idea who was there. I began to reach for my sword before I heard a voice I knew so well.

"Cloud, it's just me." Tifa said gently, walking slowly over to me. I froze. "I've been here for a while." She heard me singing. I ran my fingers nervously through my hair. She placed her hand on my face, and I found myself brushing my hands through her hair. She leaned into my touch and that surprised me. I stopped moving and she looked deeply into my eyes with her beautiful auburn ones.

"You…heard me." I said, more of a statement than a question. She nodded.

"Was that…about Aerith?" She said, looking sadly up to me, with that pathetic smile she tried to make seem real. I saw the tears she was trying to hold back fall down her face as she sadly caressed my cheek. "I know that you loved her. I know, you probably never got over her, and you blame yourself for her death. You still love her…" She said, losing control of her emotions and backing away from me. She was about to run, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her against my chest. I didn't want her to leave. I felt her attempt to struggle, but I held her firm.

"It's not real…" She sobbed against my chest. I shook my head angrily. No, no, Tifa, how could you misunderstand?

"No," I said, roughly. "You don't understand." I took the crook of my finger and placed it under her chin, pulling upward, forcing her to look up at me. "I was singing…about you. Tifa, I've…I've loved you ever since we were kids. When I promised you that I'd save you when you were in a bind, I promised you I'd be there with you for as long as I live. That I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I've loved you long before that promise. I've wanted to fulfill that promise…but I haven't. I've left you alone so many times; runaway, and not given a second thought about how you or the kids feel. Solitude. I've left us both in solitude. And I don't want that anymore…I don't want you to be alone." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, pouring all the feelings I could into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine slid around her waist. We stayed like that, angling our heads this way and that, before we broke apart for air.

"Cloud…I love you so much…" Tifa said, placing her head on my chest. I stroked her hair. I felt her petite form go limp, and it scared me at first. I caught her before she hit the floor, holding her bridal style. She instinctively adjusted herself toward me, and I smiled. I walked upstairs and laid her down gently in my bed. I quickly changed into a tee shirt and boxers and climbed into bed beside her. I slung my arm around her waist. I knew she'd be confused when she woke up, but I'd explain. I think we've both been alone for too long, and I think I want to fix that.


End file.
